


Quest for Glory

by Savorysavery



Series: Fighter, Thief, and Mage: Stories from the New Golden Trio [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: African-American! Hermione Granger, Female Friendship, Luna Lovegood - Freeform, Multi, Polynesian! Ginny Weasley, Queer Themes, Racebending, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Triad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorysavery/pseuds/Savorysavery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mother Shipton is a 16th Century English soothsayer, prophetess and supposed witch who is said to have predicted many events, including the Great Fire of London and the Great Plague of London. She was credited with powerful abilities of clairvoyance and was held in high regard to the same level of Nostrdamus.</p></blockquote>





	Quest for Glory

**Summary:** Hermione Granger is tasked with being a big damn hero, but what’s more important: the friends she loves, or glory?

 **Genre:** Romance, Friendship

 **Rated:** T

 **Warnings:** Cursing, Suggestions of sexual activity

* * *

 

 

“Dammit!” Hermione Granger slammed her hand on the desk, palm open, fingers splayed wide. “I can’t just go like this!” Ginny Weasley sat across from Hermione in her study, legs tuck beneath her on a well-worn couch. Hermione was stalking about the room, books furiously turning their pages in the wake of her anger. “Can you _believe_ the Minister of Magic asking me - _me-_ to go on a fetch quest for him?!”

 

“Actually, yes,” Ginny intoned, a smirk on her tawny lips. “You _are_ the head for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. It kind of makes sense, ‘Mione.”

 

Hermione snarled loudly, yanking a brown hand through her kinky hair, winding loose, fat chocolate coils of hair in between her fingers. “Still,” Hermione shouted. “A group of _thieves_?! I’m far better than petty criminals.” Hermione flung her arms up in the air, groaning, and a book zipped off the shelf and towards Ginny, bespelled in the wake of Hermione’s vivid anger.

 

“ _Depulso_!” The book paused inches from Ginny’s face and slowly spiraled back to its shelf. She exhaled sharply, head lolling back as she groaned. “Please try not to kill me with literature, love.”

 

Footsteps sounded in the hallway, growing closer. Suddenly, a form appeared in the doorway, and a chipper voice sounded: “Tea’s done.”

 

Ginny waved Luna Lovegood in, still wary of flying projectile books. In turn, Luna smiled, a tray filled with afternoon treats: hot tea, biscuits, a small pot of jam and a jar of clotted cream. Ginny instantly perked up, eyes hard.

 

“Glad you’re here,” Ginny began. “Hermione’s having a temper tantrum because she’s been asked to go on an adventure and fight criminals.”

 

“Fetch quest!” Hermione shouted, back turned to the girls. Books were swirling around her, pages practically fighting to stay in their binding. “It’s a fetch quest! And they’re petty thieves!”

 

“Oh, forgive me,” Ginny said, rolling her eyes. “She’s been asked to go on a fetch quest against petty thieves.” Ginny adjusted, pulling her wand from her pocket. She waved it and the teapot came alive, pouring equal measures of drink into each cup. Her own cup, a squat, star speckled mug, floated over, and Ginny inhaled, her smile returning.

 

“Oh my,” Luna intoned, plucking her teacup –pink with polka dots, just like her headband today- from the air. She took a long drink, vivid grey eyes bright. “What for?”  

 

“For a MacGuffin,” Hermione answered. She waved her hand a new spiral of book came towards her.

 

“A macwhattin?” Ginny asked, wrinkling her nose. “You’re speakin’ in fancy again, ‘Mione.”

 

“A MacGuffin is a term for a motivating element in a story that is used to drive the plot. It serves no further purpose. It is usually a mysterious object that everyone desires.” Luna blinked, taking another sip of her tea. Ginny, and now Hermione, were staring at her. “What? I know how to access the Internet quite well.” 

 

“Is that right, ‘Mione?” Ginny asked. “You’re going to get a mysterious object?”

 

“Yes. It seems that I’m to find the famed Wand of Mother Shipton, a precious artifact key to furthering research into wand mechanics, and to female Witch History.”

 

“Of course it’s about _history_ ,” Ginny whispered. Luna chuckled softly, but they both stopped when Hermione cut them a glare from the corners of her eyes.

 

“It’s apparently fallen into the hands of the Qingdao Quartet, a rather mischievous group of witches operating out of London’s underground,” Hermoine continued. “They plan to move it soon to Beijing, and I’m to follow them until the mission is up.” She snorted, puffing her chest out. “As if they couldn’t send someone else from the department!” she grumbled, still a bit sore that she’d have to go back out into the field for what appeared to be fairly minor folk.

 

“They sent the right person though,” Ginny stated. “They’re sending _you_.” She reached for a biscuit, topped with jam and cream, and took a huge bite out of it, smiling. “Think of it: me and Luna’ll have the whole place to ourselves! How wonderful!”

 

“Indeed,” Luna agreed. “Maybe we can spell the place invisible for a few days so we can have some peace. I’ve had a headache the past few days that I can’t wait to get rid of. Perhaps Ginny can help me get better.” She gave a coy smile and Ginny giggled, playfully poking her with her foot.

 

“Great,” Hermione grunted. “You two are practically _excited_ to get rid of me.” She meant it to come out bitter, but her smile broke through.

 

“Oh, ‘Mione, quit being suck a brat. We’re not excited. I don’t like the thought of not seeing you at night. My ladybits are gonna be all cold without you.” Hermione’s lip twitched up into a disgusted frown and Ginny shrugged her shoulders.

 

“I agree: mine will additionally be quite lonesome too,” Luna added. “I’m fortunate to have Ginny here to warm me up.” She winked, and Ginny’s brown cheeks flushed bright red..

 

“I just… I don’t want to leave you all alone. I can’t _bring_ you, but…” Hermione sighed, hand reaching out for another book. She cast her glance over it and threw it aside.

 

“Hermione, you do realize you don’t have to consider us?” Luna asked.

 

Hermione froze, and the book she was scanning slammed close. She exhaled sharply through her nostrils, hands on her hips. “What’s _that_ supposed to mean? _Of course_ , I have to consider you! I can’t… I can’t just leave my friends –my _girlfriends_ – behind! Who do you think I am, _Harry_?”

 

Silence settled between them all until suddenly, Luna broke out in loud giggles. Her laughter became infectious, and soon, Ginny was snorting loudly, shoulders shaking. Hermione fought as long as she could, but soon, they were all laughing loudly, the sound reverberating all around the room.

 

“That was too funny!” Ginny shouted.

 

“Indeed!” Luna was shaking with laughter, tears rolling down her cheek. Hermione waved her hands and the books fell into organized stacks, and the girls made space for her on the couch. She settled down between them and sighed, laughter ebbing into tears.

 

“We’ll miss you,” Luna whispered, her tears still coming. She sniffled, taking Hermione’s hand in her own pale ones. “I’d love to say don’t go, but this is your job, and what you do best.”

 

Ginny sniffled, chuckles dying out. “You better owl us as much as you can.” Hermione nodded and sighed once more, closing her weary eyes.

 

Moments more passed, dozens of beats of somewhat comfortable silence. Hermione steeled herself and opened her eyes. “…We could always break the rules,” Hermione whispered. “Isn’t it time we had an adventure together? It’s been seven years since Harry saved the world. Shouldn’t we have our time in the limelight too?”

 

Luna’s eyes grew wide, and Ginny blinked. “Break…” Luna began, pale pink lips forming an ‘o’.

 

“…rules?” Ginny finished. “ _You_?” Hermione nodded, taking Ginny’s hand.

 

“Me,” Hermione replied. “I… I want you two to come. Ginny, you’re in the off season, and I know you hate sitting around the house.

 

“I am,” Ginny said, offering a wry smile. “I can only watch so much Netflix before I get bored. Adventure kind of sounds nice.”

 

Hermione smiled a bit. “And Luna, you’ve can ask your assistance to keep making your potions and poultices, right?”

 

“I can,” Luna agreed, nodding slowly. “Plus, I can set the cauldrons up to make what I need.” Luna nodded, more sure. “I want an adventure. I’m 23: I don’t simply want to sit around.”

 

“Then let’s have an adventure,” Hermione stated, more confident. “And take down some thieves while we’re at it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mother Shipton is a 16th Century English soothsayer, prophetess and supposed witch who is said to have predicted many events, including the Great Fire of London and the Great Plague of London. She was credited with powerful abilities of clairvoyance and was held in high regard to the same level of Nostrdamus.


End file.
